


Two Other Tapes Were Made

by Something_untraceable



Series: Secrets unveiled [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Jose carioca - Freeform, Other, Panchito pistoles - Freeform, backstory stuff, mentions of donald duck, three caballeros angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_untraceable/pseuds/Something_untraceable
Summary: Donald wasn't the only one with things to say and family he thought he was leaving behind. Panchito and Jose make their own tapes and they have some things on their minds.





	1. Tape 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this eventually anyways, because I love all three of them not just Donald.

On the ranch he called home Panchito had a lot of family members whether they lived there or just happened to be there every day almost as if they lived there. Which meant with so many wandering feet and curious eyes nothing stayed hidden for long. Not that there was ever any use in hiding anything usually. Panchito’s family were always pretty open with one another.

But this was different, this was dire and Panchito couldn’t let his family know what he was about to do. Even if it meant keeping secrets. He, Donald and Jose had recorded tapes, explaining their situation and if it came down to it, giving their goodbyes as well.

He thought he hid the tape pretty well, Panchito knew the ranch as well with his eyes closed as open. He put the tape in the back of his mama’s bottom nightstand drawer. Unless he or one of his cousins wanted to experience her wrath none of them ever touched her personal belongings.

After doing so he left the next day, using the same lie as Donald that they were going to stay with Jose in Brazil. He promised his mama he would call, with a heavy feeling in his gut he hoped with all his might he would be able to.

The tape was found four days later by his mama, when she was clearing out some old photos to put into albums. A task she kept telling herself she would do, but didn’t get to it until then. Maybe it was for the best, because she found a mysterious tape she had no memory of, in her nightstand. 

Without thinking much on it she took the tape into the living room and popped it into the vcr. She thought it had to be some cute family video of Panchito playing with his cousins or maybe something more recent of her nieces and nephews. 

There she saw her son appear on the screen, sitting in front of the camera in a room unfamiliar to her. He was in a plain red shirt as far as she could see from the frame, much more casual like when he’s working hard on the ranch. And resting on his chest was the pendant of an odd looking necklace, the red gem inside was certainly pretty. Seeing her son reminded her that she missed him again already.

She took a seat on the brown, leather couch as her son on the screen wore an apprehensive face, not looking at the camera.

“Is that Pancho?” said her nephew Miguel as his head poked into the living room.

“Hush,” his aunt replied with a finger to her beak. 

Panchito finally looked into the camera and addressed it, “Hey uh- everyone. So I know this is a little odd assuming this tape gets found, but there’s something going on I need to tell you about.”

Miguel sat next to his aunt on the couch and as more could hear the sound of Panchito’s voice on the TV the more family filled in and took their places in various parts of the room. All the chairs and floor space were starting to fill up, it was a warm feeling of normalcy in their household.

“What’s going on?”

“Did Paquito make a movie?”

“SHHHH.”

On screen Panchito continued, his thumbs twiddling nervously, “Remember that crazy letter about a secret inheritance in America? Well- right of course you know- sort of. I did send most of the money back home and called you, mama. But turns out there’s more than that, but not money.”

“Then what’s the point if there’s no money?” cousin Juanita whined.

“I’m going to tape your beak shut,” said her brother Camillo, but there was no malice.

“So part of this inheritance is I guess what I can only call a prophecy. There is this cabana where all of the things we got in that will were. Among them is this book where, and get this a literal goddess resides in!” said Panchito with his arms outstretched for emphasis.

There was a collective gasp of surprise and excitement from his family. Had they heard him right? Could it be true that he met an actual goddess?

Panchito continued on with equal enthusiasm, “Her name is Xandra and she says she’s the goddess of adventure. She’s been in that book for a long time so she’s a little behind the times and kind of has a temper, but she means well. Me, Jose and Donald have been living her in the cabana while she uh… trains us?”

Panchito’s excitement died down and his smile shrunk into a flat line. He took a second to put all his thoughts where he wanted them, like putting a collage together. “We’ve been training to use the magic of these amulets,” Panchito lifted the pendent and looked into it, “As well has how to be better at fighting in general.” 

He let go of the amulet, letting it rest against his chest and looked into the camera. “There’s this evil wizard who Xandra said is called Felldrake. And it is mine, Jose’s and Donald’s destiny to fight against him so he does not destroy the world and everyone we love. And well, that of course includes all of you,” Panchito chuckles softly.

“I can’t let that happen and while whoever our ancestor was who was a Caballero before me might have failed, I have a chance at winning right? Oh uh I guess I forgot to mention that part. That ancestor of ours fought this guy before and well… He was killed by this Felldrake guy along with the other caballeros.”

“I’m nervous I’ll be honest,” said Panchito has he rubbed the back of his neck. “These odds aren’t the best, even with Xandra’s help and training so that’s what this video is for. If things don’t go well then I want to tell you all the truth and give you a proper goodbye. Assuming if we die we can at least seal him away. I just want you all to be okay.”

Panchito wasn’t shedding any tears, but the way his shoulders shook gave away his fear. His hands gripped his knees tightly and Panchito took a deep breath. 

“I’ll see you guys soon.”

Panchito stood up and stopped the recording. 

The living room became a mad house of shouting and crying from everyone. Panchito’s mama got up from the couch and ran to the house phone in the kitchen, desperate to call her son. She needed more of an explanation, she needed her son home. There was no answer, she kept calling and calling, but Panchito never picked up. 

Joining her family in a hug she cried and she prayed for her son’s safety.

Panchito got an earful when he called home almost two weeks later. He apologized profusely and had to give an apology to everyone, all of his family taking turns on the phone to yell at him for scaring them.

When he did return home there was a huge celebration for what he did, even if they were still a little mad about the tape. Panchito got a bear hug for everyone and never did his mama leave his side, too scared he’ll disappear again.

He told them the truth of everything that happened, about Egypt, about the moon and magic and how he couldn’t have done it without his new best friends. Everyone was just happy he was alive, because that was all that mattered.


	2. Tape 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose's turn ;)

José had hidden his tape in his room, under his bed, not intending for it to be found. For a long time it wasn’t. His sister, Juliana who at the time he lived with, hadn’t ventured far enough in his room to notice one small tape hidden in a box under the bed. 

He really thought he was in the clear. The video never happened and his sister would never see it.

That was until a year after Egypt, José put the box out with the garbage he intended to take out later. How was he supposed to know Juliana would check it? He really should have known better. But it was hot outside and Jose was feeling lazy. He knew he was going to deal with the box later, but he wasn’t quick enough.

He didn’t realize his mistake until Juliana had called out from the living room, “This better not be some sort of weird porn tape!” she said jokingly.

José laughed, but then realized what tape she could have in her hands. He rushed from his room to the living room, but the tape was already being put in the vcr. “No wait!” she reached out, but she smacked his hand.

“Wait is this actually porn?” she laughed.

The screen flickered blue and then his own face popped up on screen. Juliana raised an eyebrow at him before pausing the tape and taking the remote, sitting in front of the couch. “Now I have to see what this is. Move out of the way will you?”

“But Jul-”José started to protest.

“No buts but your butt sitting right here! Come on,” she motioned for him to join her.

José sighed and took a seat on the couch where she couldn’t see his face unless she turned around. Juliana pressed play and so the tape started.  
José has certainly looked better than how he does on the screen. José had worn a yellow tank top that day, he looked nervous, maybe even frazzled. He looked spooked the way his feathers around his head and shoulders. His sitting posture was very tense and rigid in his chair, he’s always thought himself to be the relaxed one, but not here. José’s right hand was holding onto a necklace, the pendant couldn’t be seen the way his palm was wrapped around it. 

“I guess it's my turn to say my piece,”José’s voice came out clearer than he remembered it being. That’s a good sign. 

“Panchito, Donald and I sort of agreed to make these doomsday videos and they already did theirs so… I really thought that would be enough time to think of what to say, but my mind is blank just being here,” José chuckled mirthlessly.  
José closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, then reopened his eyes to look into the camera as he spoke.

“As you know Juliana I went to America for school reasons, but then I got a weird letter. It said I had an inheritance here in the states and when I got to the place it turns out I have this sort of destiny too. Donald, Panchito and I each have a sort of warrior ancestor that fought some evil sorcerer a long time ago. And I guess now… now it's our turn.” 

José couldn’t bare to watch this. He really had hopped this video would never see the light of day and now here he was watching it with his sister who watched in silence. José tried to sneakily grab the remote sitting beside Juliana, but she was quick to take it before he did.  
“There’s this goddess here who told us all about this ‘great’ destiny who goes by the name Xandra. I can tell she’s the real thing… she practically radiates magic and power like no other. And she said it's up to us to beat this powerful sorcerer or else everyone is going to die and well… guess we can’t have that,” again there’s that sad chuckle. 

“Because of what I know and can do with black magic Xandra said I could be a big advantage, but… I don’t want all of this to hinge on what I can do. What if I mess up? What if we fail because of me? Worse what if because of me my friends are killed?”

José on screen was beginning to panic.

“The last caballeros, our ancestors, died in battle. It could be my fault that it happens again… I know Panchito and Donald trust me, but I don’t even trust me. I’m not a skilled enough mage for this.”  
José’s eyes start to water as he continues, while Jose on the couch covers his own eyes. He can’t stand watching this.

“And then there’s this new magic,” José opens his palm to show the amulet, “We were given these magic amulets to use in battle and Xandra says I caught on quick, but it's still unfamiliar.”

José’s breath shudders as he pauses, attempting to regather himself, but it does little for his composure.

“I’m scared the world is going to end and that it will be my fault. I’m scared of losing you or dying or all the other things that could happen on this insane adventure. I had to tell you this in case something happens to me. You’re my sister and my best friend and I hope by the end of this maybe I can say that in person.”  
José wipes his face and stands up, the camera frame cutting off his head a little bit, “I’m sorry in watching this scares you. You had to know the truth even though I’m not ready to tell it or face it. I hope I can see you again.”

José moves forward and turns off the camera. The screen goes black.

On the couch José still has his face in his hands, he really doesn’t want to know her reaction. So he didn’t see it coming when he was knocked down into the couch cushions in a tackling hug. Juliana pried his hands away from his face and he could see her crying.

“You big idiot!” she screamed at him. “Why didn’t I know about this before? And you were going to throw this tape away?!”

José returned the hug and rubbed her back, “I’m sorry. I really wasn’t in the best place of mind at that point in time. But I think you could tell how scared I was.”

“Yeah no shit,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Releasing each other from the hug, they both sat up.

“So did you do it? Did you defeat the sorcerer guy? I assume so cause you’re here.”

José laughed and smiled, now that it was over he felt like he could, “Yeah we kicked his ass. His magic was no match for ours.”

“I knew it,” Juliana replied with a smile. 

She hopped off the couch and motioned her arm for Jose to do the same, “Come on get up, we’re going out to celebrate you saving the world.”

“What? but it happened a year ago?”

“Yeah and I just found out now, so let's go get dressed to hit the town!”  
José couldn’t help but take her hand, he supposed he could celebrate a little bit. Though he already knows a little bit for the both of them are a lot of drinks so he was ready for the worst and he did it with the widest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to write, but I'm moving in a week and things have been hectic.
> 
> But I have and will be regularly updating my original work Fae, Foxes and Changeling Troubles on this account since I've written way ahead on it. Once I'm settled in my new apartment I'll go back to more Ducktales/LOTTC stuff.
> 
> So be sure to check out my original story while you wait and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
